1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a holder for items, such as electronic devices, that attach to a belt or to a belt loop.
More specifically, this invention relates to a holster-like carrier for small items, particularly cell phones, that securely attach to either a belt or to a belt loop.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many examples in the prior art of holders which attach to a belt for carrying small items such as tools and electronic devices. Most are arranged to attach to a belt by means of a hook or spring clip or to pivot on a swivel that is attached to a belt or other article of clothing. One such device is described in a published United States patent application No. US 2003/0066855. That application describes a holder for small articles which attaches both to a belt and a belt loop so that the holder is prevented from sliding along the belt. The holder includes a plate having two apertures; one for receiving the belt and the other for receiving the belt loop. Articles to be carried are attached to the plate.
A patent to Mei et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,941 discloses a fastening assembly that utilizes a snap arrangement for attaching an electronic device onto a belt loop of an article of clothing such as a pair of pants. A bag or carrying case for an electronic device such as a cell phone is then attached to the fastening assembly by means of another snap part.
Yet another holster for a cell phone or similar electronic device is described in a published United States patent application No. US 2007/0205244. The holster is made of a single piece of leather and preferably attaches to an article of clothing through two belt loops.
The holder of this invention provides a secure, attractive, and comfortable carrying means for electronic devices, small tools, and like items. It is easily attached and detached from an article of clothing, provides convenient access to the item carried, is inexpensive to manufacture, and can readily be imprinted with advertising matter to serve as a promotional, as well as functional, article.